narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Uzumaki Technique Scrolls
Such items were brought down through generations of honored Uzumaki traditions; being left to the eldest surviving Uzumaki living off the destroyed land. Having been ambushed and completely destroyed, the sacred items were kept safe under a grand sealing technique trap; forbidding anyone of non Uzumaki bloodline from attempting to read said valuable techniques. Having been able to retrieve such; Keito was able to continue the tradition of the grand Uzumaki's sacred techniques. Utilizing such information not only was he allowed to master all of the Uzumaki's unique abilities though he is also able to teach it onto others. Currently he is the only known possessor of said techniques foundation. There would be multitudes of scrolls; ranging from sealing techniques, to history of the Uzumaki Clan in itself.The information stored would hold all of the Uzumaki Clan's hidden techniques as well as secrets of the fuinjutsu. Such information is solely kept within the Uzumaki bloodline only and has an binding contract like effect once one reveals its secrets. Keito has kept such for himself as to keep non Uzumaki from ever attempting to steal his clans raw power; what led to its destruction in the first place. The following are some techniques kept withing the bundle of scrolls, able to be taught to those of the true bloodline. Techniques Chakra Chains Such is the sole concept and principle in how an Uzumaki with vast chakra control, may manifest the large reserve of chakra they have and form chain links able to restrain the forces of a tailed beast. Such is one of the most sacred techniques, not known to many and very hard to master. Dead Demon Consuming Seal The history of how the Uzumaki's came to utilizing the Shinigami's raw power as well as the encryption seals necessary to preform the technique; only able to be read by those whom fully master the utilization of sealing techniques. It also includes its corresponding technique, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, allowing the knowledge to release the trapped souls as well. Explosive Seal The Uzumaki's have reinvented the explosive tag by being able to manipulate the explosive forces through formulating a certain sealing code and emit its deadly forces. With the knowledge of the seals one may apply such to any object they touch, giving a deadly hack into causing explosions. Four Symbols Seal Such information also allows one to further more preform the Eight Trigrams Seal as per mastering the various coding of such seal. Such power allows the sealing of evils into a human body or object. Mind's Eye of the Kagura Only constant training and gifted sensing abilities granted to the Uzumaki have allowed for the foundations of this technique to be taught. Only mastered by few the sheer knowledge of the scroll allows for one to utilize the full scanning and sensing of the mind's eye. Gravity Altering Seal Through various attempts and a final successful yield the Uzumaki's have comprised a sealing formula that was able to store contents powerful enough to bend gravity itself. Such would be released as a formula and once fully activate; expose the powerful contents stored within the sacred forumla. Intoxication Seal This seal shows to be one of the many abilities of the Uzumaki Sealing Techniques to transfer stored energy and apply it to a victim, once covered in the sealing formula. Uzumaki Sealing Technique The raw power of the fearsome Uzumaki Clan's sealing abilities can be demonstrated with such. Such grants the power to fully seal any force depending on how much energy and control is put into the seal. Furthermore entrapping sealed thing into the formula itself, completely banishing it from the realm.